CSI: Meet the New Neighbors
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: Things begin to change for the Kennedy's when new neighbors, a family of three, move in next door, especially for Sharon who finds herself smitten with the boy who has just moved in, will they end up together?
1. Chapter 1

**CSI: Meet the New Neighbours**

Chapter 1 of a new CSI story, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or it's characters.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was a bright sunny day as fourteen year old Sharon Kennedy, along with her ten year old sister Susan, sat on the front porch of their home, eating lunch. Sharon smiled as she looked at the flowers that were blooming nearby. Susan heard her sister sigh and looked towards her.

"Sharon, what's wrong?" She asked, concerned.

Sharon turned to her sister, "It's nothing, I was just watching the flowers and…Oh Susan, I just wish you could see them."

Susan smiled, understanding, Susan had inherited their Father's blindness while Sharon merely had bad eyesight and needed glasses, although she had recently switched to contacts.

"It's okay Sharon," Susan reassured her sister, "I'm used to it, besides, you only need to describe it to me, I can very easily picture it in my mind if you do that."

Sharon smiled and hugged her sister happily. They continued to eat, Sharon's gaze fell upon the rose bush at the end of their garden and she shuddered as she remembered the incident from years ago when that dog had attacked her. Ever since then she had been afraid of dogs and hid behind her parents whenever she saw one.

After they finished eating they both heard the sound of a vehicle approaching, they looked around and saw a car and a moving van. They stopped at the house next door and three people got out of the car. There were two adults in their late forties, the man had black hair which was going grey and brown eyes, the woman had dark brown hair and brown eyes. The third person was a boy around Sharon's age; he had short black hair and brown eyes. They were speaking to the people who had got out of the moving van and were moving furniture into the house. They spoke English but their accents were rather strong and sounded Russian.

"Wow," Sharon said quietly smiling, Susan turned to her, "What's going on?"

Sharon replied, "We've got new neighbours, c'mon; let's go tell Mom and Dad."

Susan nodded and both girls, picking up their lunch dishes and headed back inside. They placed their dishes in the sink and headed through to the living room where their Father, Ed Kennedy was watching the news.

"Hey Dad," Sharon greeted; he turned towards them, "Hey girls, how are you doing?"

"Good," Susan replied, before asking, "Where's Mom?"

Right on cue Lindsey Kennedy walked into the room, "I'm right, what's going on?"

Sharon smiled and told them about the new neighbours. After a small discussion they decided to go over and visit them and welcome them to the neighbourhood.

So, after waiting to give the family time to settle into their new home the Kennedy's headed around and Lindsey knocked on the door. The door was answered and all three of the family members stood there. Lindsey smiled.

"Hi, we live right next door and we wanted to welcome you to the neighbourhood," She said cheerfully, "I'm Lindsey Kennedy, this is my husband Ed, and our daughters Sharon and Susan."

Lindsey indicated each family member as she introduced them. The family smiled and the man replied.

"Please to meet you, I'm Pavel Korzhakov," He then gestured to the other two, "This is my wife Anya and our son Yuri."

"Pleased to meet you," Anya replied with a smile as she shook hands with Lindsey and Ed.

Yuri greeted them with a friendly hello and also shook hands, although he was noticeably shy around Sharon, they both blushed and looked away after shaking hands.

"Please, why don't you come in?" Anya offered, "It's nice to meet people from the neighbourhood already."

The Kennedy's agreed and stepped inside.

Later they were sitting in the living room talking away. They spoke about each others pasts. The Korzhakov's had indeed come from Russia, it turned out that Pavel was an ex-KGB Agent. He had retired and they had travelled to America to start a new life. It soon became noticeable to the adults that Yuri and Sharon kept looking at each other out the corner of their eyes. They were quietly amused by this, especially when they would catch each other and look away, embarrassed. It was clearly obvious they were attracted to each other, they all were thinking the same thing however, how long would it take them to act on their feelings. As the Kennedy's began to tell the Korzhakov's about their own history they noticed the surprise on their faces, especially when they told of the several unfortunate incidents that had plagued the family.

"Oh dear, you seem to have made a lot of enemies," Anya stated, Lindsey nodded, "Yeah, luckily they've all been taken care of and we're not under threat anymore."

The two families talked for a while longer and then the Kennedy's left, they politely declined the Korzhakov's invitation to stay for dinner, explaining that, since it was Saturday it was their routine movie and pizza night.

"Well maybe some other time," Pavel replied, smiling, Ed nodded, "That'd be great."

"Well, bye, see you later," Yuri stated, casting a longing look at Sharon until she bowed her head, her cheeks crimson, Yuri blushed too and looked away again.

The Kennedy's left the house and headed back over, they spoke amongst themselves happily. Their new neighbours were an interesting and friendly family, and it was clear to Ed and Lindsey that Sharon had already developed a crush on Yuri. They smiled happily as they got ready for their usual Saturday night dinner pleased to have met the new neighbours.

* * *

End of chapter, what do you think? Hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**CSI: Meet the New Neighbours**

Chapter 2 of my latest CSI story, just a short one this time, but hopefully still enjoyable so, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Yup, glad you are enjoying it, here's the next chapter.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or it's characters.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

It was the day after the Korzhakovs moved in next door to the Kennedys. Sharon was taking the trash out to the dumpster next to the sidewalk, ready for pickup by the garbage truck. She had just finished her task when she turned and saw Yuri.

"Hey," She greeted, blushing profusely. He smiled at her, also blushing, "Hi."

He too had been sent to put the trash in the dumpster and quickly completed his task. He turned to face her and smiled shyly.

"So, um…" He began awkwardly, She shifted her feet and bowed her head, "I…"

There was awkward silence until finally Sharon spoke up.

"Hey, uh, do you wanna, come over to my house." She offered, "I can show you around."

Yuri smiled, "Sure, that'd be great."

So, after informing his parents where he would be going, as well as not noticing their knowing smiles, Yuri joined Sharon as they headed back to the Kennedy household. Lindsey and Ed were watching TV with Susan as they walked in, they looked up and Lindsey smiled.

"There you are Sharon, hi Yuri." She greeted them with a smile, Ed and Susan smiled too.

"Hey guys, I was, just gonna show Yuri around." Sharon replied.

Her parents nodded in agreement and Susan decided to join them as Sharon began to show Yuri around the house.

The tour ended with Sharon, Yuri and Susan lying in the hammock in the back garden. They were watching the sky, chatting aimlessly. Susan was smirking; she knew about her sister's crush on Yuri and wondered how long it would be before they finally admitted their feelings to each other.

'_Maybe they need a nudge in the right direction,'_ She thought to herself, _'I know just who to ask for help.'_

After a while they were quiet and just watched the sky, Sharon and Yuri were lost in thought while Susan was busy planning.

'_Okay, so…I know I like Yuri, but why do I feel so awkward around him? Could I really have feelings for him?'_ Sharon thought, perplexed, _'I've never had a boyfriend before so, I don't know…How I should, act, what I should say.'_

Yuri meanwhile was thinking about Sharon, _'She's so beautiful, so smart and kind; I've never met a girl like her. Maybe I should ask her out sometime, but…What if she doesn't like me, like that…I don't know.'_

Their thoughts were cut off by Lindsey called out to them.

"Girls, Dinner's ready," She then spoke directly to Yuri, "Yuri I called your parents, if you want you're more than welcome to have dinner here."

"Thanks, that'd be great," Yuri replied smiling.

So the trio headed inside, Sharon and Yuri awkwardly avoiding eye contact while still thinking about each other as Susan continue to plot on how to get them together.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. Chapter 3

**CSI: Meet the New Neighbours**

Chapter 3 of my CSI story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it.**

****Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or it's characters.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

It had been a few weeks now since the Korzhakov's moved in. Sharon and Yuri had been growing closer but had yet to reveal their true feelings for each other. One of the days Sharon had forgotten her contacts and had to wear her glasses again. Yuri however didn't seem to mind, although he didn't say so he found her possibly more attractive with them on. Sharon had taken Yuri to meet up with the rest of kids throughout the weeks, and they were now sitting in Holly's backyard with her, unaware that Holly was assisting Susan in her plan to get the two of them together. While Sharon and Yuri were sitting next to each other, the awkwardness around them so thick it was almost visible. Holly meanwhile had picked her moment and decided to act.

"Hey guys, I don't know if you heard but, I've got a boyfriend." She told them, smiling.

They turned to her, both smiling; Sharon was the one who replied.

"That's great Holly, what's he like?"

Holly smiled and responded, "His name's Mark, he's really cool…"

Holly began talking about Mark, explaining how she found him attractive, listing all his amazing qualities. Throughout this Sharon and Yuri listened but grew more and more acutely aware of each other as their own feelings threatened to spill over. Holly noticed this and decided to find a means to leave the two of them to talk to each other.

After finishing her narrative Holly looked around and spotted her means of 'escape'.

"Sorry guys, I'll be right back." She said before darting off to the shed.

Yuri looked at Sharon confused; Sharon laughed and shook her head.

"Holly's picked up a few interests from her Dad, he's a forensic entomologist; Holly's learning entomology too." Sharon explained, "She keeps some specimens in the shed and checks on them every now and then."

Yuri nodded, finally understanding but it then dawned on them that they were alone, just the two of them. Sharon shifted uncomfortably and then finally, realizing the awkwardness, tried to break it.

"So, um…Yuri, I-I was wondering," She began, Yuri turned to look at her, "Well, what I mean is…I just…This isn't working." She declared sadly.

Then, surprising both of them, Sharon leaned in and kissed Yuri right on the lips. They were both lost in the kiss for what felt like a long time before finally parting, due to the need to breathe.

"Sharon I…" Yuri gasped; Sharon quickly turned away, "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to…I…"

Yuri shook his head, "No it's alright, actually, I feel the same."

Sharon turned to him, "Really?" She asked, hardly daring to believe it, in response Yuri kissed her.

Holly smirked as she watched them, _'Mission accomplished.'_ She thought happily.

"Hey lovebirds," She called out making them jump apart, "I'm finished with my bugs and it's lunchtime, you guys gonna join us or what."

They agreed and headed towards the Grissom household, holding hands. They were happy, now they had finally found each other.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. Chapter 4

**CSI: Meet the New Neighbours**

Chapter 4 of my CSI story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin; Thanks, glad you are enjoying it.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or it's characters.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

It was a few days after Sharon and Yuri had finally confessed their feelings for each other, and they were now preparing for their first date. Sharon was already prepared in a new dark blue dress she bought especially for the date. Her hair was pulled back and braided, she wore very little make-up, her family stated it was unnecessary as she was a natural beauty. Finally a pair of dark blue heels rounded off the outfit. She was sitting on the sofa, her nerves mounting. Finally there was a knock at the door, Lindsey went to answer it. Yuri stood there, dressed in a pair of black dress pants, a white dress shirt and black jacket as well smart black shoes. He smiled as she opened the door.

"Hello Mrs. Kennedy." He greeted, she smiled, "Hello Yuri, Sharon's all ready."

He nodded, at that moment Sharon came up to the door and smiled at him.

"Hey," He greeted, "Are you ready to go?"

Sharon nodded but then Ed walked in.

"Hold on a minute there, we've gotta take a picture of this."

Sharon blushed and groaned, "Dad."

Ed shrugged, "C'mon, my eldest daughter's going on her first date, this is something to be remembered."

Sharon sighed and stood next to Yuri, he put his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder. Lindsey smiled and snapped the picture.

"There we go perfect." She said, "Okay, you kids have fun and be careful."

They both smiled and left.

They headed to a nearby restaurant, as they walked Yuri smiled at Sharon.

"You look amazing," He said gently, Sharon blushed at the compliment and smiled back, "You look great too."

Yuri leaned in and kissed her cheek before they arrived at the restaurant and walked in. They were shown to a table and ordered; as they sat they thought for a moment and then Yuri decided to speak.

"So, Sharon, I remember your parents telling us about the crazy people who've tried to get you," He said, she nodded and he then continued, "Did any of those people...hurt you?"

Sharon swallowed and took a deep breath before answering, "A few, those people who tried to avenge Salazar, they tied us all up and, they took me away from Mom and Dad to where they were gonna pick up the ransom...I told you about the guy with the dog that attacked me, he tried get revenge and ended up hurting all of us."

Yuri reached over and put his hand on top of hers.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up the past like this," He said, but Sharon shook her head, "It's okay."

Yuri nodded and finally their food and drinks arrived.

After they finished eating, Yuri insisted on paying, they left and headed out to the park near their homes. They sat there quietly, just enjoying each other's company.

'_He's amazing,'_ Sharon thought as she looked up at Yuri, who was smiling while he gently stroked her hair, _'He's so kind, a perfect gentleman. I can't believe he chose me of all girls to date, I'm so lucky.'_

As she finished that train of thought Yuri leaned in and they kissed, soon time lost all meaning as they deepened the kiss.

'_Her lips are so soft and warm,' _Yuri thought, _'She's the greatest girl I've ever met, I'm truly honoured to be dating her.'_

Finally they parted due to the need for air. Yuri smiled at Sharon's flustered expression, her slightly swollen lips and slightly tousled hair. Sharon laughed and rested her head on his shoulder.

"That's...the best kiss I ever had." She said, Yuri smiled and nodded, "Me too," He admitted.

They sat in peaceful silence for a while before Sharon noticed the time.

"We've gotta go home now, it's almost curfew."

Yuri nodded and they began to walk home.

Yuri walked Sharon to her front door and kissed her cheek.

"Did you have fun tonight?" He asked, Sharon nodded, "Yeah, I hope we can do this again sometime soon."

Yuri smiled, "Me too."

With that he headed back over to his house as Sharon turned and walked into her own. Ed had just come out of the kitchen as she came in.

"Hey Dad, I'm back." She greeted, Ed smiled, "Hey Sharon, so, how'd it go?"

Sharon smiled, "It was great, Yuri was the perfect gentleman." She said happily, "In fact, he might even be the one."

Ed laughed, "I think you're little young to be thinking things like that Sharon." Sharon shrugged, "Maybe you're right. Well, I'm gonna go get ready for bed."

She headed off, not noticing Ed's uneasiness.

'_I'm glad she's happy but...To be thinking of things like that at her age, I just hope nothing happens to them.'_

Despite the fact he knew Sharon was growing up and that she was happy with Yuri but when she was younger they had been really close and she was Daddy's little girl after all and he couldn't help but worry about her. Lindsey walked over to him.

"Are you okay honey?" She asked, Ed sighed and explained his worries, Lindsey smiled, "You worry too much Ed, nothing's gonna happen, they'll be sensible, trust me."

Ed nodded and they headed back to the living room. Ed felt reassured that Sharon would be perfectly okay with Yuri.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
